roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Military Backpack
The Military Pack is one of the many kinds of backpacks that can be found. It's the largest and rarest backpack and gives you 2 more inventory slots than the survival pack, bringing the total number of main inventory slots to the maximum, which is 20. It adds 8 total slots to your inventory. This item is considered a trophy to those who possess it, as it indicates a milestone in their experience and add more valuable loot to their collection, especially the black version of this backpack, which is an infamous bandit symbol. However, it does stick out a bit making others being able to see you. Overview This is the largest bag in Apocalypse Rising, adding 8 slots to your inventory, and like every other backpacks, as of v5.0.0, has different colors. The pack can be found at military locations, such as the bunker, and other places like those but can also spawn in major cities or small towns. The Military Pack has about the same volume as your body and legs. It has many pouches and a cylindrical pouch in the middle of it. It is very large, making it spottable when worn, even from a distance but could be mistaken as a survival pack. Despite being large and clunky looking and very visible to players, this does not contribute to visibility to zombies. It comes in: Olive Green, Stone Gray, Dark Green, and Black. v1.0.0 The Backpack in Apocalypse Rising v.1.0.0 was the only pack in the game. It unlocks the rest of your slots. The backpack can be found everywhere, and is green. Gallery Battle Rifle.png|A survivor wearing a dark green military pack. Sights - Before.png|A survivor with a black military pack. Gray Mili Pack.jpg|A survivor wearing a gray military pack File:RobloxScreenShot11302013_134152613.png|The black military pack. File:Military_Pack.png|The gray military pack. RobloxScreenShot04052014_113812963.png|A survivor wearing a black mili and FAL RobloxScreenShot05182014_070728600.png|A bandit with a black military backpack. RobloxScreenShot10192014_153952-933.png|A armed survivor with the black Military Pack RobloxScreenShot11302014 171050736.png|A naturally spawned Military Pack in Trinity RobloxScreenShot09062014 142924161.png|A seasoned bandit wearing the black Military Pack. RobloxScreenShot12232013 134654273.png|The old version of the Military Pack, from 1.0.0. RobloxScreenShot12202014_222455-830.png|Three of the Mili pack colors. RobloxScreenShot01012015_015118963.png|Ogm, we're the power rangers of mili packs. RobloxScreenShot08222016_184830185.png|The Backpack in the old version. It looks very similar to the Military Backpack. RobloxScreenShot08222016_184842888.png|A player with the Backpack. It looks very similar to the Military Backpack. RobloxScreenShot10092016_160138908.png|A player (Hulk628) found a green one. Trivia *The black millitary bag is the rarest bag in the game. *Combine the Special Operations camo (Second rarest clothing in the game) and the black millitary bag to become a ninja at night (Always works on Hardcore). *Forest camo works with the olive green bag. *Jungle camo works with the dark green bag. *Urban camo and the Snow Camo works with the stone grey bag. * Most hacked backpack in the game. (Second is fanny pack) * This is the best backpack in the game and is extremely rare. * Pre-5.0.0, ''Grime ''was the only color of the bag. Warnings Having this bag will make you a bigger target for bandits and casual players who want the bag and will kill you for it. Although this isn't very common, these packs can be used as traps to get players to attempt to get it but then would be easily ambushed by bandits. Category:Military Loot Category:Backpacks